DenO Tenge
by E. Wojo
Summary: Ryotaro Nogomi's bad luck has gotten him attending school at Todo Academy. Also Kai wasn't the only one to create Imagin. Can Ryotaro and the Taros handle constant fights in school, Imagin attacks, and a girl set on marrying Ryotaro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Tenjou Tenge.

Den-O Tenge

Ryotaro Nogami walked through the halls of his new high school Todo Academy trying to find his homeroom. He still couldn't believe his luck. First off somehow the final year of his school records disappeared and he had to redo his last year. Second he mysteriously got transferred here and he had to go to this school.

This was some good news. He was still a member of Police Den-Liner despite the fact that has not been any rampaging Imagin for a couple of months. Also a couple months ago Sakurai-san reappeared mysteriously.

When Ryotaro asked what happened Sakurai -san replied "When the present connected to the junction point it was only a matter of time before everything was put back to normal."

A week later he and Airi got married as they were supposed to. Strangely enough at the wedding Ryotaro even saw the Taros and Deneb in tuxedos watching the wedding from afar.

Ryotaro was broken out of his revelry when he heard voices. 'Maybe they can help me.' he thought as he walked towards the voices. As soon as he got there however his bad luck hit him hard as he tripped forward with his arms out pushing a spiky haired blond guy away. Ryotaro was then hit by something from behind and was suddenly being launched through a window and he dropped through the roof.

When Ryotaro regained conciousness he sat up and felt something squishy. He turned to see before him a naked girl. 'What is this?'

_'Your lucky day I suppose. And you didn't even have to string her along.' Urataros said with a chuckle in his voice._

_'This is not the time for your antics you perverted turtle." Momotaros said._

_'But Sempai...'_ _Urataros whined._

_'Ohh what are those bumps on her chest? Hey Kuma-chan let me see.' the childish voice of Ryutaros called out._

_'Children should not be seeing such things.' Kintaros said._

The girl suddenly opened her eyes looked at Ryotaro and before he knew she grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

Ryotaro was so shocked by the kiss that he didn't noticed other people running up towards them.

When the girl ended the kiss she smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Aya Nastume. Please marry me."

"Huh?!" Ryotaro asked as his mind boggled at what had just occurred.

"Please marry me." the girl Aya said again.

Ryotaro's mind then shut down and he fainted.

Meanwhile miles away from all this two cloaked figures appeared on a rooftop.

"So Kai failed after all." one of the figures said.

"He shouldn't have been the one to do it anyways. He barely had any real knowledge of his abilities." The other said as a glowing ball of light circled around him.

"You think you can do better?" The first asked.

"Of course and to start I'll remove the one major obstacle to our ideal future, Den-O." The other said as he removed his cloak to reveal a young man in his early 20's wearing clothes similar to what Kai wore.

The ball of light flashed before revealing an imagin. It looked like a human-shaped thundercloud with flashed of light appearing on random sections of it's body.

"I wish you success brother." The first figure said as he disappeared leaving the man and the Imagin alone on the rooftop.

The man got an evil smirk on his face and said "I'm coming for Den-O." The man then laughed an evil laugh that could be heard to the heavens.

**What trouble had Ryotaro gotten himself into now and who are these cloaked guys and how are they related to Kai.**

**You find out when I put it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Tenjou Tenge.

I'm using both the manga and anime for this and yes this is after Den-O Final Countdown so there will be mention of Kotoro.

Den-O Tenge

By the time Ryotaro's mind had started back up he found himself walking through the halls and a familiar presence in his head.

'Momotaros?'

_'Oi Ryotaro bout time you woke up. What a mess you've gotten yourself in.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'Well...'_

Flashback.

A minute after Ryotaro had fainted a red aura engulfed him. His hair became spiky and had a red streak in it. Momotaros had taken over Ryotaro's body.

"Ore Sanjou!" M-Roytaro said as he stood up. He made his way out of the shower room barely noticing the little girl and the shocked young man staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked the girl.

"Your aura." the girl said as she strained herself to see the image of an red oni hanging off of Ryotaro's body.

M-Ryotaro looked spooked for a second before turned to the girl who asked Ryotaro to marry her and just said "Baka woman." before he walked out of the room.

Flashback ends.

'You mean she might have actually sensed you in my body?'

_'I don't know but she definitely looked at me funny.'_

'What happened to the others? Why haven't they spoken up?'

_'They might still be out cold or in Kuma's case asleep. I'm gonna head back and see. Later Ryotaro.'_

Momotaros left Ryotaro's body and it was only then that Ryotaro realized what time it was.

'Oh no! I've missed all my classes.' he thought

_'Oops sorry about that.'_Momotaros said in Ryotaro's head.

"Guess I better head home." Ryotaro said as he started back home.

The next day Ryotaro managed to find his way to his classroom.

As the teacher called out roll call Ryotaro thought back to yesterday as he sat next to a window.

'I wonder what happened to that girl. Was she actually serious?'

"Ryotaro Nogomi?"

"Here sensei." Ryotaro said.

"Good Morning" a girl's voice said as Ryotaro looked around and saw the same girl from yesterday wearing clothes this time sitting in a tree.

"So your name is Ryotaro Nogomi?" she asked.

Ryotaro nodded wondering why she was here.

She leapt from the tree and onto a ledge outside the window next to him.

"Aya Natsume-san right? This is a seniors' classroom why are you here?" Ryotaro asked as he noticed the girl had a wrapped package with

"To be honest I made a bento for you." She said as she unwrapped the package to reveal a literal buffet.

_'Look at all the yummy food.' Ryutaros said_

_'That could feed everyone on Den-Liner.' Kintaors said._

_'I wouldn't trust that crazy woman Ryotaro. It could be poisoned or worse it could taste like Hana kuso onna's home-cooking. OW!" Momotaros said._

'Momotaros?'

_'Hana-san smashed Sempai over the head with one of Kin-Chan weights' _Urataros said with Momotaros grumbling in the background.

Meanwhile the girl Aya was trying get Ryotaro's attention. "Please eat up, Ryotaro-sama."

Ryotaro stood up and said "No Thank you." before he excused himself from class and ran out of there with the teacher yelling for him to come back.

Ryotaro managed to find his way to the roof where he ran into the blond guy he pushed out of the way yesterday and a tall dark-skin boy eating lunch.

"Oh it's you." The blond said "Thanks for yesterday. That would've been me flying through the window and into that woman's shower."

Ryotaro rolled his eyes just before he noticed a pair hands climbing up the fence. Suddenly a familiar voice said "So you want enjoy a nice lunch up here."

Ryotaro palmed his face as the crazy girl jumped over the fence and landed behind him dressed in a kimono with a blanket, umbrella and more food.

"Please eat up. Your friends can eat too."she said as Ryotaro started getting a headache.

"They're not my friends." Ryotaro said as a chunk of something was shoved in his face.

"Here Ryotaro-sama." she said opening her mouth wide indicating he should do the same.

"I'm not hungry." Ryotaro said as he walked through the door leading downstairs.

"Ryotaro-sama! Ryotaro-sama!" Aya called out to him.

When they were gone the blond said to his friend "Better him than me."

Ryotaro decided hide in the nurse's office much to the displeasure of Momotaros.

_'Ryotaro you've faced down countless Imagin yet you are running away from one crazy woman. Just go up to her and kick her ass.'_

'I can't just beat up on a girl because she won't leave me alone.' Ryotaro told Momotaros through their link just as Aya's voice was heard inside the office. "That's why you won't eat. You are ill."

Ryotaro turned around slowly to see Aya in a form-fitting nurse's outfit. "I'll take good care of you."

_'Very nice.' _Urataros said

_'Now's not the time for your perverted...An Imagin!' _Momotaros suddenly said alerting Ryotaro.0

'Are you sure?'

_'I'm sure. Perfect timing I say.'_

'But how do I get away from her?' Ryotaro thought as Aya came closer.

_'Leave that to me.' _Urataros said as he jumped into Ryotaro's body.

_'Oi Kame..."_

Aya looked confused as Ryotaro lowered his head before raising back up only this time his hair was straight with a blue streak through it. Also Ryotaro was wearing glasses.

"Will you let me string you along?" U-Ryotaro asked he walked to up to Aya.

"Ryotaro-sama?" Aya asked as U-Ryotaro put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes Aya-chan?" U-Ryotaro asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" U-Ryotaro asked.

"Who are you really and where is the real Ryotaro-sama?" Aya asked in a serious voice.

U-Ryotaro chuckled weakly as he slowly removed his arm and deciding to make a break for the exit.

'How did she know?' Ryotaro asked Urataros.

"I don't know. This never happened before." U-Ryotaro said out loud as he made to the hallway with Aya right behind him.

Suddenly a door a few feet away opened up and Hana's face appeared.

She whistled alerting U-Ryotaro of her presence.

"Ah Hana-san." He said as he ran to her and closed the door behind him.

Aya got to the door and opened it to reveal an empty janitor's closet.

"Where did you go Ryotaro-sama?" she asked slightly confused.

Next time.

Momotaros: Finally something to get our mind off that girl.

Urataros: But this Imagin is much stronger than those we've faced before.

Kintaros: It's strength almost makes me cry.

Ryutaros: Can we beat him? Can't hear you!

Next time the battle with the Imagin from the first chapter and more Todo Academy antics.

Might be a while before the next chapter since I got Final Fantasy XIII. But I'll work on my fics when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Tenjou Tenge.

Den-O Tenge

As soon as U-Ryutaro got onboard Den-Liner Urataros ejected himself from Ryotaro.

"Oi Kame, looks like she didn't take the bait huh? I guess you've lost your touch" Momotaros said.

"I must admit I am confused as to how she figured out that I wasn't Ryotaro." Urataros said.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Owner who was sitting in the back of the car. "The Natsume family have always had the power to see beyond things. Some believe that they can see into the future. It's uncertain if you being a singularity point are affected by it." Owner said catching everyone's attention.

"Oi figure it out later. Right now there's an Imagin whose begging to get its' ass kicked." Momotaros said.

Everyone else agreed and waited till Den-Liner stopped at where the Imagin was.

When Den-Liner stoped Ryotaro and the Taros stepped out and began to search for the Imagin.

After a few minutes they couldn't find a thing.

"Sempai, are you sure there's an Imagin here?" Urataros asked.

"Momo-baka screwed up." Ryutaros said.

"Shut up brat. Yeah I sure Kame. I'm confused though as to why it hasn't shown up yet." Momotaros said as he looked around for the Imagin.

"It is strange that we haven't even seen any random destruction." Urataros said.

"It's almost like it's waiting for us." Kintaros said.

Just then Momotaros, Urataros, and Ryotaro realized what was going on.

They walked into a trap.

Suddenly a ball of lightning slammed into the ground in front of them and sent the group flying into a building.

"What was that?" Momotaros ased as he and the others stood up.

"That was me." a voice said and the five of them turned to see an imagin that looked like a humanoid thundercloud.

"You are so in trouble now. Ryotaro let's go." Momotaros said.

"Ryotaro nodded having already put on the terminal belt he pushed the red button and said "Henshin!" as he swiped the pass over the buckle.

**"Sword Form!"**

The familiar black and silver body-suit of Den-O appeared as Momotaros leaped into Ryotaro's body.

The red armor appeared attached itself to the armor as the peach-shaped visor came down over Den-O's head.

"Ore Sanjou." Den-O SF said as he did his familiar pose.

"Oi Cloud-bastard, know this. From start to finish I'm at a climax." Den-O SF said as he assembled his sword.

"That won't matter cause my strength is much greater than your so called climax." the Thundercloud Imagin said as it cracked it's knuckles.

"Go! Go! Go!" Den-O SF said he charged the Imagin swinging his sword at it only to be dodged several times.

Fianlly when Den-O SF swung one last time the sword went through the Imagin as though it wasn't there at all making Den-O spin round and round before he stopped spinning only to be kick by the Imagin sending a electric shock through his body.

"What the hell was that?" Den-O SF asked as the other Taros decided to get into the fray.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" Ryutaros shouted as he fired shot after shot at the Imagin only for them to go through it.

After the last shot had gone through it the Thundercloud Imagin threw a ball of lightning at Ryutaros knocking the gun from his hand and knocking the purple dragon Imagin down.

"DOSUKOI!" Kintaros yelled as he slammed a palm into the Thundercloud Imagin actually hitting it before the Imagin picked up Kintaros and threw him through a wall.

Urataros swung his staff hoping to catch it off guard only for the Imagin to grab his staff in one hand and grasp Urataros's neck with the other.

"Die Traitor." the Thundercloud Imagin said as it began to electricute Urataros making him scream.

'URATAROS!' Ryotaro screamed as Den-O SF yelled out "KAME!" as he ran towards Urataros and the Thundercloud Imagin.

Kintaros and Ryutaros also ran towards them.

Seeing Den-O charging him, the Imagin turned into a cloud letting go of Urataros and disappeared just as Den-O SF and the other Taros got there.

"Kame-chan!"

"Kamenoji!"

"Oi Kame, you all right?" Den-O yelled out as Urataros grabbed his hand.

"Sem...pai?" Urataros said before he passed out.

"Oi Kame! Kame! I'm gonna exterminate that cloud-bastard." Den-O SF growled as he held onto Urataros's hand.

"That's not gonna happen." a voice said which made everyone turn to see a human male dressed similiarly to Kai standing next to the Thundercloud Imagin.

'Who is that?' Ryotaro asked himself.

"Do it." the man said and the Imagin launched thunderballs at the ceiling making it collapse on Den-O SF and the others burying therm alive.

Meanwhile at the Natsume home Aya had gone home after a fruitless search for her Ryotaro-sama and decided to have some tea. As she was about to drink her tea the cup had shattered unexpectedly.

Maya had heard the noise and came into the room. "What happened?" she asked.

"The cup just shattered on it's own." Aya said to her sister.

"It shattered on it's own? That's a bad omen." Maya said as she got a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"A bad omen? Ryotaro-sama..." Aya whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Tenjou Tenge.

Den-O Tenge

With Den-O SF and the other Taros buried underneath rubble the mysterious man and the Thundercloud Imagin walked away from the destroyed building.

Minutes later the rubble moved and then exploded revealing Den-O but not in Sword Form but in Axe Form.

"Once again I arrived just in time." Den-O AF said as Momotaros stood up while having Urataros's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Oi that Cloud-Bastard is gone. Kuma, you and Ryotaro summon Den-Liner. Brat give me a hand with Kame here." Momotaros said.

"All right." Ryutaros said as he placed Urataros's other arm over his shoulder.

When Den-Liner appeared Momotaros and Ryutaros carried Urataros inside with Den-O AF right behind them making sure no one snuck up behind them.

As Den-Liner left it was being watched by the mysterious young man and his Imagin. "I don't believe it. Even having a building drop on the little bastard and he still lives." he said as the Imagin tossed a ball of lightning between his hands.

"Doesn't matter," The man said with a sneer. "Good thing about being from the future...you can find out where and when someone is going to be." he chuckled evilly.

That night Ryotaro couldn't sleep because he was having nightmares of what happened earlier as well as the time he was possessed by the Ghost Imagin and nearly killed Momotaros.

That morning he barely acknowledged anyone as he went through the day till lunchtime.

Ryotaro sat down eating the bento his sister had prepared for him ignoring everyone else till he noticed someone sitting next to him.

It was a brown haired young man who Ryotaro did not recognized. Ryotaro chose to ignore him but he did notice that every once the boy was looking at him funny but couldn't understand why.

Suddenly the dark skinned boy from yesterday showed up and started talking to the brown haired boy.

They started talking about the history of the school and then of who were the strongest in the school.

When the brown haired boy who Ryotaro found out was named Masataka Takayanagi asked what the dark skinned what he would do when he meet the strongest people.

"We're going to kill them." The blond spiky kid who Ryotaro learned was named Souichiro Nagi said as he appeared next to Ryotaro.

Ryotaro gulped as he hoped that being Den-O didn't count being among the strongest. He didn't want to be killed and he certainly didn't want to use the power of Den-O against human beings.

Ryotaro ignored the rest of the conversation as he noticed Aya and the little girl who he found was her sister come in and got up to duck out of the cafeteria when suddenly his bad luck hit him hard again and he tripped between Nagi and Masataka taking a hit from the latter that was meant for the former and was sent flying into a wall creating a huge cloud of dust.

"Ryotaro-Sama!" Aya cried which promptly got the attention of a certain golden bear Imagin.

Kintaros hearing the girl's cries immediately got up and quickly possessed Ryotaro much to the annoyance of Momotaros as that left him with Ryutaros and the unconscious Urataros. "Nakeru ze!" K-Ryotaro said as he dusted himself off and walked towards Masataka. When Nagi got in his way K-Ryotaro gently pushed him out of the way.

Of course K-Ryotaro gently pushing Nagi out of the way meant Nagi was sent flying several feet away.

Most people were so shocked at Ryotaro getting up from that attack and of his strength that they didn't notice the change in his eye color nor his hairstyle which changed into a ponytail with a yellow streak of hair. In fact the only people to really notice it were the Natsume sisters.

"It happened again! It's Ryotaro-sama only it's not." Aya said.

"Yes, it looks like your future husband is a spirit medium or someone like them. Let's see how he handles this attack on his person." Maya said as she watched K-Ryotaro's every step.

K-Ryotaro stopped in front of Masataka as handkerchiefs fell from the sky. "My strength makes you cry. Wipe your tears with this." he said just before he thrust a palm at Masataka who attempted to block it with a pair of chopsticks.

Masataka had done the same thing to Nagi when he attacked him and it worked. He thought that the same thing would work on Ryotaro. He didn't count on the fact that with Kintaros possessing Ryotaro, he was now much stronger than Nagi. Which is why when the attack hit the chopsticks, the force of the attack sent Masataka flying into a wall.

K-Ryotaro cracked his neck and turned to leave only to turn around when he felt a surge of bloodlust. He saw Masataka get up and was staring at him like a berserker.

K-Ryotaro barely had anytime to react as Masataka charged him and started pounding away at K-Ryoatro with punches and kicks. Thankfully Kintaros not only gave Ryotaro enhanced strength but also made him invulnerable to most attacks just like Den-O Axe Form.

Soon K-Ryotaro caught both of Masataka's fists and stared at the berserker. "You are strong, however it takes real strength to control your anger and not let it control you." K-Ryotaro said as he tossed Masataka back sending him into a wall creating a small crater in it.

Masataka got back up and charged the Imagin possessed human with a fist drawn back. K-Ryotaro held his open palm back as if he was going to attack.

A second later Masataka charged K-Ryotaro throwing a punch hoping to smash his face in. K-Ryotaro ducked under the punch and slammed his palm into Masataka's gut sending the berserker crashing through one wall and bounced off the wall behind it. The impact knocking Masataka back to his senses just before he passed out.

K-Ryotaro Seeing that the fight was over left the cafeteria and headed outside where then Kintaros left Ryotaro's body.

'You shouldn't have been so rough Kintaros.' Ryotaro said to the Imagin.

'Would he have stopped if I wasn't rough?' Kintaros said as he retook his seat on Den-Liner.

Ryotaro sighed as he truned to walk back inside only to bump into Aya Natsume.

She had a serious look on her face. "Who are those spirits..."

BOOM!

Aya was cut off as an explosion happened right in front of them.

"DEN-O!" a familiar voice sent a shiver down Ryotaro's spine as both he and Aya stared down the Thundercloud Imagin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Den-O or Tenjou Tenge.

Den-O Tenge

Ryotaro and Aya looked on as the Thundercloud Imagin attacked the surrounding area with lightning bolts.

"Come on out Den-O." The Imagin said as it drew out a sword shaped like a lightning bolt.

'Oi Ryotaro, what are you waiting for?' Momotaros asked.

Ryotaro nodded and ran out to meet the Imagin.

"Den-O!" the Thundercloud Imagin said as it pulled out a large sword shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Let's go Momotaros." Ryotaro said as he wrapped the belt around his waist and pressed the red button.

"Henshin!"

"Sword form!"

(BGM: Double Action Sword Form)

The familiar red armor of Den-O Sword Form appeared as Momotaros posessed Ryotaro.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF said as he assembled the Dengasher into it's sword configuration. He then charged the Thundercloud Imagin as Aya looked on.

"Ryotaro-sama?" she said as she watch Den-O SF fight the Imagin.

Den-O SF slashed at the Thundercloud Imagin however each slash was blocked by said Imagin's sword.

"Argh! This is getting us nowhere." Den-O SF said as he dodged a slash from the Imagin.

'Perhaps we should switch forms then.' Ryotaro suggested.

"No we shouldn't." Den-O SF said.

'Then I will.' Ryutaros said as he jumped into Den-O's body ejecting Momotaros.

"Gun Form!"

(BGM: Double Action Gun Form)

Aya watched as the red armor was replaced by purple armor and immediately saw Ryotaro's attitude change completely.

Den-O GF took apart the Dengasher and reassembled into it's gun configuration.

"Mind if I destroy you now?" he asked (almost) innocently as he pointed the now completed weapon at the Imagin. "I don't hear an answer!"

Suddenly lightning struck Den-O GF.

"There's your answer you little brat." the Thundercloud Imagin said as he threw more lightning and Den-O GF only for him to breakdance dodge the bolts.

Den-O GF fired back only for the Thundercloud Imagin to deflect the shots with his sword.

'This isn't working Ryutaros.' Ryotaro said.

'Let me have a crack at him Ryuuta.' Kintaros ssaid as he jumped into Den-O's body ejecting Ryutaros.

"Axe Form!"

(BGM: Double Action Axe Form)

The purple armor changed into yellow armor as Kintaros took control of Den-O.

"Nakeru ze! My strength has made you cry. Wipe your tears with these." Den-O AF said as tissues rained down from the sky.

"The only one who's gonna cry is that girl hiding behind you because I'm gonna destroy you." The Thundercloud Imagin said just before he charged Den-O AF.

Ryutaros meanwhile had landed on top of Momotaros and as the two imagin tried to get off of each other they didn't notice the hand of their blue companion twitch.

Meanwhile Den-O AF and the Thundercloud Imagin were trading blows but somehow Den-O AF's blows were weaker than the Imagin.

"I guess my strength is making you cry instead." The Thundercloud Imagin said as he struck Den-O AF's chest several times and sent him to the ground.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm suddenly stronger. My creator sacrificed my ability to become a cloud in order to gain enhanced strength." The ThunderCloud Imagin said.

"What?" Den-O AF shouted.

"It's an ability that can be used by people like my creator. That fool of a former ally Kai wasn't able to use it because he wasted his memories in searching for the Junction Point and had forgotten his abilities." The Thundercloud imagin said he charged up another lightning attack.

Suddenly the Imagin was attacked from behind and that stopped his charging. The Imagin turned around to see Aya with a wooden sword in her hands. "I won't allow you to hurt Ryotaro-sama anymore." she said with a steel gaze.

The Imagin stood there for a minute before laughing maniacally and said "There I guess I should deal with you first." The Imagin then swiped at Aya knocking her wooden sword out of her hands.

'Natsume-san!' Ryotaro screamed as Den-O AF charged the Imagin only to get shocked by a bolt of lightning.

Meanwhile back on DenLiner Momotaros and Ryutaros watched the fight and were upset by what was happening.

"Kuma-chan and Ryotaro are in trouble. We have to do something." Ryutaros said.

"I'm gonna do something all right."Momotaros said as he was about to leap back into Den-O when he was grabbed by a familiar blue hand.

"Wait...Sempai. Let me take him." Urataros said.

'Urataros!" Ryotaro shouted through their link.

"Oi Kame, you nearly died when you fought him. What'll make this time different?" Momotaros asked.

"I have an idea on how to beat him." Urataros said as he stood up next to Momotaros wobbling a bit before straightening himself out.

"You're in no shape to fight. Tell me your plan and I'll do it." Momotaros said.

"It won't work with you. It'll only work with me." Urataros said.

"Are you sure?" Momotaros asked.

Urataros nodded and said "I'm sure. Kin-chan let me take over."

Kintaros thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

Den-O AF pressed the blue buttom as Urataros took over.

"Rod Form!"

(BGM: Double Action Rod Form)

As the Thundercloud Imagin edged closer to Aya, it's sword in the air ready to strike her down a voice said "Will you let me string you along?"

The Imagin turned around only to get smacked in the face by some kind of staff knocking it away from Aya.

Aya looked up to see Den-O now clad in blue armor that reminded her of a turtle.

"How nice to see you again Aya-chan now if you excuse me." Den-O RF said as he saw the Imagin preparing to send a lightning bolt his way. Den-O RF thrust his rod into the ground in front of him just as the lightning bolt flew towards him.

The bolt went to into the rod, charging it up just before Den-O kicked the rod out of the ground and kicked it towards the Thundercloud Imagin striking him in the chest shocking it with its own lightning. Said Imagin fell to the ground groaning in pain. "How?" it asked.

"No need to tell you since you're finished." Den-O RF said as he retrieved the rod and held the pass over his belt.

"Full Charge!"

Den-O RF threw the rod like a javelin, allowing it to pierce the Imagin and forming the blue turtle shell shaped barrier. The Imagin was paralyzed and unable to move. Den-O RF then did a mighty leap and came down on the Imagin, colliding into it with a powerful flying kick. The Imagin was sent flying as the barrier shattered and then it exploded.

Den-O RF took off his belt changed back to Ryotaro. Aya walked up to him her mouth opening to ask a question when Ryotaro grabbed her hand and said "I'll explain where no one else can bother us."

Aya then noticed several students including her sister staring at the two of them. Ryotaro then dragged her inside looking at his watch. He then came to a stop at a janitor's closet still looking at his watch. Ryutaro opened the door and instead of a normal janitor's closet there was a expansive desert with a futuristic train parked there.

Ryotaro pulled Aya towards the train as the door closed behind them.

Next time Ryotaro explains the Imagins and Den-O while the Executive Council puts out an order on Ryotaro...Make him join or kill him.


	6. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
